Mirrana and Scorpius Living Together
----Chapter 9---- After the second war with Shattered Dusk, it took sometime for the guild was to be rebuilt. This is the story of how Mirrana and Scorpius started to live together. "What do you mean the guild still isn't ready yet?" Mirrana said shocked. She and Scorpius had met up for lunch a few days after the war. "Nope. We just got done fighting so we are still trying to rebuilt it all, Which sucks because I don't have access to my room in the guild right now." Scorpius said with a sigh and a stretch. "Well where have you been sleeping then?" Mirrana asked curiously. "Anywhere really. I just sleep outside the guild on the riverbank. It isn't very comfortable though." Scorpius said while rubbing his back. Mirrana took a bite out of her meal and had an angry look in her eyes. How can he be so stupid to sleep out in the cold?, Mirrana thought. Scorpius knew that something angered her, but wasn't sure what. After a few moments Scorpius decided to try and ask her a question, "How did your job go the other-" "Scorpius!" Mirrana said suddenly while she was looking down and with her face beat red. Am I really going to ask him to do this? she thought. Scorpius, who had been startled, stammered out "Y-yes?" He was nervous now as to what was going on in her head. Mirrana sat there a moment trying to calm down. "I... want you to move in with me... at least until the guild is rebuilt..." she managed to say silently. She was worried he didn't hear her. Scorpius was dumbfounded at the thought of living with Mirrana. This sounds like a dream come true... it will be like it was when we were training again. ''He sat there staring at Mirrana who was visibly nervous from the question. ''I can't say no to her, ''he thought. "Mirrana... I would gladly move in with you. At least until the guild is rebuilt right?" Scorpius said, hoping that she would want him to stay longer. Mirrana perked up with a small smile and said, "Maybe... maybe longer. If y-you would like." That was like music to Scorpius ear's and it was written all over his face. Mirrana saw this and thought, ''Oh what did I just sign myself up for? I don't know if I can handle his cuteness 24/7. "I will stay as long as you'd like Mirrana." Scorpius said, now blushing at the sudden realization of what this move could mean. Mirrana watched his face change while the idea was formed, and she got the same one. Oh no... He is going to be living with me... this could possibly mean forever right? Oh my god... This is amazing... but... what if he doesn't stay?, ''she thought. Her face turned to worry, causing Scorpius to grow concerned as well. "Don't worry Mirrana," He said, "I won't let you down. I will always be there for you, to protect you. If you would have me to stay by your side forever?" He started to get nervous realizing what he was saying. ''This sounds dang near a proposal... wish I had a ring. Is he proposing to me???!!! No... he hasn't brought out a ring... whew... wait I'm sad about this... Dang it Scorpius! You dolt! ''Mirrana thought from his remarks. "A-alright Scorpius, ...f-forever it is then?" She tried not to smile at the thought but failed, and decided to jump into Scorpius' lap and kiss him. After they kissed for about a minute, Scorpius was holding Mirrana close, just happy to be with her at this moment. "Hey hun? What do you say we get going? If I am moving in... don't we need to grab some things, like a second bed?" Scorpius said trying to avoid the idea in his head. ''I would rather sleep together, but maybe not right away. Mirrana hadn't thought of that fact. I really didn't think of that, ''Mirrana blushed at the thought. ''I- I don't have room for a second bed... and sleeping together would be nice. Mirrana's heart was beating very fast at this point, causing her face to flush. "I-I think that w-w-we can w-wait for tomorrow f-for looking for a s-s-second bed..." Mirrana said quietly. Scorpius thought for a moment. "Well if that is okay with you... want to head back then?" Scorpius said. Mirrana nodded yes. They paied for the lunch and walked back to her/their apartment. Mirrana took her key out to open the door. "I will have to make a second key, but that won't be too difficult." Mirrana said opening the door. Once inside the two of them stood their awkwardly not sure what to do now. Scorpius, after a few painful moments of silence asked "Uh Mirrana? Where... Why don't you show me where everything is located?" "Oh! That's a good idea! Okay let's see..." She started to walk into the kitchen. "In here we have pots and pans, over there we have forks, spoons, knives, etc... Over here we have the pantry." She then walks into the hallway and opens up closet door. "Here is some extra storage space. Not much in here now..." She turned towards the bedroom and walked in. "This... is the bedroom... I-I guess we will b-b-both be s-sleeping here to-t-tonight." She grew red at the thought. "I... can sleep on the floor if you'd like Mirrana I don't mind" Scorpius said, hoping that wasn't the case. He turned to look around the room and saw a dresser with a drawer open on the top. Mirrana noticed the drawer a second later, screamed, and ran over to shut it quickly, causing Scorpius to jump. "What was that for Mirrana??" Scorpius asked. Mirrana was beat red and avoiding his gaze. "It..it is my u-u-underwear drawer." She turned quckly to make sure all the drawers were shut now. She turned again and walked slowly across the room embarrassed. "...Over here we have the bathroom..." Scorpius was surprised at her reaction and couldn't help but to laugh. Mirrana looked at him with anger. "What the heck are you laughing for?" she demanded to know. "Well... I have seen you with nothing on with a robe you know." He tried not to smile a the thought and blushed. "Besides, it's not that big of deal. it's just clothes you know?" Mirrana looked ready to slap Scorpius out of embarrassment but hesitated. He does have a point... "Alright water boy, I guess you have a point, but please... d-don't look. It's still embarrassing." Scorpius came up to Mirrana and hugged her. "Of course hun." He kissed her and they both began to relax. The rest of the day Mirrana and Scorpius spent the day around the apartment, getting used to living together as well as enjoying their time together.